


But one fingertip

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 6 - it's Steve's first time, and he is so sensitive that Thor has him just wrapped around his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But one fingertip

"Is this what you would like?" Thor murmured, kissing the smooth, pale skin of Steve’s inner thigh as his slicked finger explored around the soldier’s entrance.

"Mmmnn - yes - hah -" Steve sighed, tossing his head to the side, his eyes fluttering closed as Thor’s finger ghosted over his puckered hole.

"Look at me," Thor said, his voice heavy with desire.  He stretched his free hand up and cupped Steve’s cheek, "I would see your eyes, Steven."

Thor paused his ministrations momentarily as Steve shakily propped himself up on his elbows, a tender smile spreading across his face as Steve’s blown pupils met his.

"Ah, my captain…" Thor breathed, pressing tender kisses to Steve’s fluttering abdomen as he gazed up, taking in the magnificent vision of this perfect human looking down at him, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging wantonly open. "Shall I…?"

"Yes - yes please," Steve’s words tumbled out, and his breath hitched as Thor slid his finger back between Steve’s thighs, between the parting muscle of his ass cheeks, over the twitching entrance that begged for exploration. "Please Thor, please - need you -"

"Shhhh… all things in their time," Thor said as Steve bit his lip and tried to hide the whine that threatened to escape him.  The very tip of Thor’s finger slipped over the tight ring of muscle, circling around, dipping in just fractionally.  "I will give you what you need, my dearest captain."

Thor settled fully between Steve’s legs, nuzzling his thigh down towards the soft golden hair that crowned the soldier’s already hardened cock.  Reaching under Steve with ease, Thor kneaded the soldier’s ass cheek with his free hand as his inquiring finger continued to gently tease at Steve’s entrance.

Above him, Steve was moaning, knotting his fingers into the sheets as he forced himself to stay up on his elbows, to keep his eyes locked onto Thor’s as the Asgardian peppered kisses all around his bobbing cock.  Thor drank it all in, let the heady sight sink into his mind as he drew further moans, needy and desperate, with that one fingertip.

"Can’t - god - Thor -" Steve cried, his arms shaking beneath him, his cock swollen and leaking.  He was so close already, blond lashes falling onto his burning cheeks as his chest heaved with snatched breaths.

"Be in my eyes as you come undone by my hand," Thor urged, and Steve tore his crystalline eyes up to the thunder god, held them with searing desperation as Thor’s finger slowly, finally eased through the hot, tight ring of muscle, and Steve was crying out, head thrown back in violent ecstasy, shuddering and writhing as his untouched cock spurted heavy, hot come over his quivering stomach.

Gently, slowly, Thor eased his finger out of Steve as the soldier’s breath slowed in heaving gasps.  With one hand still lingering on Steve’s thigh, keeping him present, the Asgardian tenderly cleaned his lover before laying down beside him at last, pressing the sincerest of kisses to Steve’s cheek.

As Thor curled protectively around him, Steve’s breath came down to contented sighs, his weak limbs submitting to Thor’s welcome embrace.

" ‘s good," he managed, and Thor huffed a chuckle into his hair.

"Good?" Thor snorted, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at his sated lover, "I reduce the finest, strongest man of Midgard to a mewling wreck with but one fingertip, and it is _good_?”

Steve laughed back at him, hiding his head against Thor’s chest in mock shame.

"Oh play nice.  I’m new to this, after all."

"And… shall there be more?" Thor teased, nuzzling at Steve’s hairline while the soldier chuckled.

"I don’t know…" Steve said with a smirk, glancing down at the finger that now played gently across his chest, "Got any more of those?"


End file.
